


Every bandit has its Goddess

by nephilim667



Series: Hyperion!Axton and all things inbetween [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crossdressing, Krieg's thought are in fact scary as hell, M/M, Obsession, Twisted Devotion, Worship, i am not at all sorry, i made salvador a gun crazy meat head sex fiend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krieg had been a bandit once. he was from Pandora. and like every bandit before hi he did believe in deities. And as he stared at his Green Lord his beautiful Goddess he knew that this was fat and he was chosen. and oh in her name how he Worshiped his Two-Part deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every bandit has its Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot that i had to get out. i have no idea if its going to be in the main story but consider this a side hing. and a teaser... maybe

*Hyperion station, room suite*

Krieg worshipped his Goddess. 

His Goddess had been a beauty and Thought he couldnt not think about even since he saw him in all his Corrosive Glory.

Krieg's Goddess was elegant, demure, and just like her elemental weapon of choice, an acidic corrosive deity who would see you wither to liquid and giggle like a sultry reserved maiden than walk around you.

Krieg could remember in his own way how his eye's were shown the light. Many a Bandit had worshipped the FIREHAWKE! THAT LOW DOWN DEMI GODDESS WHO COULD NEVER HOLD TO HIS GREEN LADY, HE WOULD FUCK HER EYE'S OUT AND PRESENT HER CORRODED BREAST'S TO HIS GODDESS!!! He however had saw true power in his Lady given human form, so powerful He didnt even need to be put in a Siren, UNLIKE THOSE CHEATING DEMI FUCKERS WHO WOULD BE ON THERE KNEE'S AS HE PREPPED FOR SACRIFICE. FUCK THEM DEAD!!!

Kriegs Goddess was laid upon a diven, head in his Icy Mother's lap ICE QUEEN SO COLD!!! but his Lady had a hand rubbing his abs, his pants even lower than normal, his pubic hair showing for all in the room to see TOUCH MY ABS. THESE ABS ARE YOURS, LICK LICK LIIICK

Krieg new his Goddess needed more Worshipper's. knew as well as he knew his buzzaxe that the Gun man would worship his Green Lady. HE WANTS TO FUCK HER, HE WANTS TO SOOOO BAD!!! 

Krieg remember's well many things though most assume he doesnt. he loves who and what he is. loves that his goddess does to. and ICE MOMMA!! leaves his Goddess puts his head on his abs and sleeps. it has been a long long day for his Lord Goddess. he looks down and behind his mask he smiles so wide his lip cracks and bleeds. he know of at least another who would and WILL give proper worship

"GOODNIGHT LORD GODDESS. SLEEPY SLEEPY OK!!!" He whisper's to his Deity. All bandits have deities but only Kreig has found a real and true one that smiles and talks to him in person. and oh how relishes that gift. he would give his Deity the praise he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually thankfully wont spoil the main story as if it does happen it wont even appear. but i had an OC in mind as i played Axton and teamed up with a friend of mine who briefly loved the Psycho. which is why i made him a little OOC


End file.
